


What Do I Know?

by Chvvzai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, sharing a dorm room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chvvzai/pseuds/Chvvzai
Summary: Oikawa feels nervous about the match with Karasuno tomorrow - Iwaizumi thinks that’s stupid.
Relationships: Iwaizumi/Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime
Kudos: 52





	What Do I Know?

-set in the Spring High Preliminary Arc-

With the curtains drawn, it was evident that the day had come to a close. Under the door, a yellow glow from the hallway light was just barely visible, as the staff made their final rounds through the dormitory. To say they were exhausted would be an understatement; their match with Date Tech was successful but tiring, which left the pair calm and collected as a result. Or so you would expect.

For Oikawa, the situation was the complete opposite. Since he had claimed the top bunk with a rather showy flair upon their arrival, he was currently settled in atop the covers, not quite ready to shut his eyes. The team captain was worried. He felt as if he couldn’t tell anyone as it may dull his image as the ‘Great King’, as dubbed due to his expertise and prowess. But even with all of that under his belt, it still didn’t feel like enough.

Beating Shiratorizawa felt unreachable no matter how much he overexerted himself, pushed the limits of his body until his muscles ached for rest. Ushiwaka’s words ran through his mind, a swirling storm of doubt that clouded any other emotion. Aoba Johsai wouldn’t be the same without him, would it? How different would things have been if he went to Shiratorizawa instead, as he’s incessantly reminded to do whenever faced with Japan’s next top volleyball player? A frown crept onto his face. He didn’t want to imagine that sort of reality.

Iwaizumi had been with him from the very beginning, shaping each other's playstyles until they were completely in sync, much to the disdain of their opponents. Even with the barrage of insults that were thrown at him on a semi-daily basis, they were always predecessors to genuine encouragement. Why would he want things to be any other way? Seijoh was where he belonged. His vow with Iwaizumi was strong, and he wanted to be able to hold up to it one day. Their match with Karasuno tomorrow would be the final decider, their last chance to get to Nationals. There was no telling whether they win or lose, which had been gnawing at his conscience for hours.

Letting out a quiet huff of discontent, Oikawa sat himself up to peer over the edge of the bed frame, seeking out his best friend who appeared to be asleep. “Hey, Iwa-chan?” He spoke in a sing-song manner, mustering a small grin in case he could see. No response. Maybe he couldn’t hear him. The smile fell from his face when he realised he didn’t have to put on airs, almost relieved at the silence that he was met with.

Ah, well. That wouldn’t stop him from going off on his own. “Do you ever just think about how all of our efforts could amount to nothing? A cruel reality, but it’s to be expected, right?” Amid his sentence, he laid back down, his gaze returning to a certain spot on the ceiling so he would have something to focus on. “Even if everyone calls me the ‘Great King’, that doesn’t mean I can control our games. We can only do as well as we can do in the end. I hate thinking of it that way, I really do. But I can’t help it.” He let out a half-hearted chuckle, raising his arm and outstretching his palm before clenching it into a tight fist.

“We’re both strong. I know what I have to do. I just…” He hissed through gritted teeth. “I’m scared, Iwa-chan. It’s not like I don’t have the ability to serve anymore or something, I’m not going to flub the match on purpose because of my own selfish desires.” Glancing at his knee brace, he felt a twinge of uncertainty. Sure, he could work around a little injury, but that might be one of the deciding factors for their victory. If the captain isn’t in top shape, how does that reflect on the rest of the team? That situation can’t be applied to Fukurodani, of course. In comparison, Oikawa wouldn’t be able to get away with forgetting how to play.

If he’s in a pinch, he can always rely on his trusty vice-captain who never fails to meet his sets. No matter how many times Iwaizumi fondly refers to him as ‘Shittykawa’ amongst its other similarly tender counterparts, he would always be there on the court. “I really appreciate you, Iwa-chan. Genuinely.” A warm smile crept onto his face as he started cycling through the many times that he had reprimanded him for not believing in his talent, driving him to become the volleyball player that he is today. “Thank you for being here for me for all these years.”

“God, you’re annoying.” A voice grumbled below him, startling Oikawa out of his reverie. How long had he been listening? Surely not that long. “I heard you. The whole thing. Do you expect me to just be able to sleep through your little emotional monologue?” While his words seemed harsh, there was no real bite behind them. There never was - Iwaizumi’s threats were often empty and more of a reflex than a danger. He sighed deeply, rubbing at the corners of his eyes and blinking a few times for good measure to help adjust to the darkness. By this time, the warm glow outside the door had disappeared, leaving them in pitch black, save for a slither of moonlight sneaking through a gap in the curtain. 

“Of course I think about not getting anything out of training, though I know we do get something out of it regardless. When have we played volleyball solely to win? What would be the point in that? It doesn’t matter if we lose. What matters is that we fought with everything we’ve got.” Iwaizumi spoke bluntly, looking at his hands. “People call you the Great King because you’re powerful. You’ve spent way too many years working to deserve that title, don’t you dare try to take it away from yourself now. I look out for you for a reason, and you’re not about to ignore that to go get lost in your feelings, alright?” Shuffling along the mattress, Iwaizumi gestured for Oikawa to come and sit next to him - a rare occurrence, especially without any snarky comments to follow. He obliged, eyebrows raised but made no comment, leaving them sat side by side.

“I’m not going to pretend like I know what’ll happen tomorrow. What I do know is, we’re all gonna try our damn best, and you’re going to serve like your life depends on it.” Making direct eye contact, he continued. “You know what you’re capable of, and we’re all relying on you to show those crows who’s boss. It’s a waste of time coming up with each and every bad scenario when it comes to a game. Once you’re in the moment, nothing else matters but the ball in front of you.” Oikawa kept his gaze steady, expression faltering slightly with a slight quiver of his lip becoming evident.

“You’re an amazing setter. That’s always been a fact. I’ve been with you long enough to be able to tell you that with great confidence.” With one hand on the back of Oikawa’s head, he brought their foreheads together, lowering his voice to a murmur due to their new proximity. “So don’t bring yourself down like that, dumbass.” 

A drawn-out pause followed his words as they maintained the distance, only leaning back slightly to be more comfortable and avoid going cross-eyed. The only noise between them was their hushed breathing, accompanied by a slight buzz in the air. For a moment it felt as if time was standing still as they registered each other's words, neither breaking the peace. That was, until, Oikawa noticed his face heating up and had to recompose himself. “Woah, Iwa-chan~. I didn’t know you were so forward.” He joked, backing away slightly without realising that the other had closed the distance, their lips brushing together. Shocked but not adverse, he returned the motion, eyes fluttering closed. This was the softest he’d ever seen Iwaizumi, as he always puts up such a thorny exterior; he already felt a sense of pride in being the closest person to him and this only solidified it. 

Moments later they separated - the mood had shifted dramatically, leaving them more speechless than before. The contact left a tingling feeling, a promise of more to come another time. It was as if all his worries from before had been dissolved completely, replaced with something different to mull over.

Iwaizumi’s face was skillfully hidden, aside from the blush that had reached the tip of his ears. Even he was surprised at his impulsivity. To Oikawa, perhaps this wasn’t as bad as his thoughts from earlier...screw perhaps, it definitely wasn’t at all. A newfound strength outlined his heart and the change was welcomed, his mind delirious with positivity and a determined outlook on the day to follow. Karasuno wouldn’t know what hit them. Now left a nagging question.

“What...was that? Not that I’m mad or anything but...” Oikawa was the first to speak, averting his eyes and trailing off as a sudden wave of embarrassment washed over him. There was nothing that could’ve prepared him for that sudden outburst. Sure, he had girls fawning over him all the time, but he was no casanova. He knew that he would need some more time to process the implications, which would end up being a worry for another day.

He also didn’t think that Iwaizumi would dare to elaborate on his actions, soon proven correct. “I don’t know, what do you think?” Came the grumble of a response, serving as a rhetorical question as Iwaizumi had already returned to underneath the covers - back to normal, it seemed. Except there was one notable difference - the sheet was half off, a silent invitation that, while emotions were still running high, Oikawa accepted. Enveloped in warmth, sleep came easy as turbulent thoughts settled into pleasant ones.


End file.
